Szczęśliwego spełnienia pragnienia
by akumaNakago
Summary: Rozmowa między Albusem Dumbledore'em a Severusem Snape'em, opowiedziana z dwóch punktów widzenia. Mała "łatka" do szóstego tomu.
1. Awers

Co roku poruszasz tę samą kwestię i co roku dostajesz tę samą odpowiedź.

- Chciałbym uczyć obrony przed czarną magią.

- Nie.

Zawsze drążysz temat, ale efekt jest niezmienny.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ taka jest moja decyzja.

Niełatwo cię zniechęcić. Dawno przekroczyłeś mugolskie "do trzech razy sztuka". "Magiczną siódemkę" czarodziejów również masz za sobą. Minąłeś już nawet okrągłą jednostkę systemu dziesiętnego, którym posługują się obie społeczności. Jesteś równie uparty, jak dyrektor nieugięty.

Dzisiaj powtarzasz prośbę po raz piętnasty.

- Chciałbym uczyć obrony przed czarną magią.

- Dobrze.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ taka jest moja decyzja.

Dopiero po chwili orientujesz się, że uzyskałeś zgodę. Z niedowierzaniem patrzysz w niebieskie oczy, które śmieją się z twojego zaskoczenia.

- Dlaczego?

- Taka jest moja decyzja.

Wiesz, że innej odpowiedzi nie usłyszysz. Za dobrze go znasz: zawsze w ten sposób traktuje ludzi, w których inteligencję wierzy. Czujesz się jednocześnie poirytowany i doceniony. Próbujesz sam znaleźć powód tej nieoczekiwanej zmiany stanowiska.

Czy to przez ostatnią porażkę? Różne indywidua przewinęły się przez Hogwart za twoich czasów, musisz jednak przyznać, że Umbridge była najgorszym nauczycielem, jakiego pamiętasz. Mimo wszystko to właśnie jej Dumbledore dał tę posadę, nie tobie. Masz mu to za złe. On o tym wie, ale jego oczy wciąż spoglądają na ciebie z rozbawieniem.

A może nikt nie odpowiedział na tegoroczne ogłoszenie? Już mało kto nie wierzy w powrót Czarnego Pana, jego interwencja w gmachu ministerstwa była raczej spektakularna. Nauczanie obrony przed czarną magią z pewnością nie jest teraz szczególnie pożądanym zajęciem. Może nie być kandydatów. Tym bardziej, że to dopiero lipiec.

Lub też dyrektor próbuje się odwdzięczyć...? Przecież dopiero co go uratowałeś! O ile można tak nazwać przedłużenie życia o marnych kilka miesięcy. Owszem, pomagałeś mu już nieraz. Ale to nie to samo. Tym razem on dzięki tobie żyje. Jeszcze trochę.

Odruchowo błądzisz wzrokiem, poszukując odpowiedzi. Znajdujesz ją, gdy patrzysz na poczerniałą dłoń.

Wciągasz głęboko powietrze i czujesz, jak twarz ci tężeje. On domyśla się, że już wiesz. Z aprobatą kiwa głową, uśmiechając się promiennie. Zawsze był stuknięty.

Dał ci tę posadę, bo go zabijesz. To takie proste! Aż nie możesz uwierzyć w logikę tego rozwiązania. Zabijesz dyrektora, taką zawarliście umowę. On zmusi cię, żebyś się z niej wywiązał - obaj nie macie co do tego wątpliwości. Kiedy to zrobisz, staniesz się wyrzutkiem. Odejdziesz ze szkoły. Klątwa rzucona przez Czarnego Pana zadziała kolejny raz. Jeden rok nauczania obrony przed czarną magią. I na tym koniec. Dla was obu.

Jesteś na niego zły, tak zły, że mógłbyś go przekląć tu i teraz. Dlaczego nigdy ci nie powiedział, że zatrzymał dla ciebie to stanowisko aż do roku, po którym przestaniesz mu być potrzebny? Ten sam powód od piętnastu lat! Przecież byś zrozumiał! Zrozumiałbyś?...

Niewiarygodne - mrugnął do ciebie. Jesteś naprawdę wściekły. Nie da się ukryć, że poczucie humoru dyrektora jest chore. Odwracasz się na pięcie i opuszczasz gabinet bez słowa. Wolisz nie wiedzieć, co byście obaj usłyszeli, gdybyś otworzył usta. Za twoimi plecami Dumbledore chichocze, a potem mówi cicho:

- Szczęśliwego spełnienia pragnienia.

Chore!

Trzaskasz drzwiami tak, że w całym zamku huczy. Są wakacje, więc niestety nie wywołujesz zbiegowiska. Żałujesz, bo chętnie wyżyłbyś się na jakimś Gryfonie. Może się chociaż Iryt nawinie.

Mamroczesz pod nosem słowa, których sam nie rozumiesz. Chcesz zagłuszyć myśli. Bez powodzenia.

A gdybyś miał wybór? Gdyby twoja od zawsze upragniona posada zależała wyłącznie od śmierci Dumbledore'a? Co byś zrobił?

Na szczęście nie masz wyboru. Na szczęście nie musisz się zastanawiać, co byś wybrał.

"Szczęśliwe spełnienie pragnienia", rzeczywiście... chore.


	2. Rewers

Co roku cię informuje, że chciałby uczyć obrony przed czarną magią, a ty co roku odmawiasz. Rok w rok to samo. Że też mu się nie znudzi...

Znowu stoi przez tobą z miną zwiastującą podjęcie tradycyjnego tematu. W duchu śmiejesz się z corocznych ceremonii. I zacierasz mentalne dłonie, planując przewrotną siurpryzę. Wręcz nie możesz się doczekać.

Mimo że to już piętnasty raz. Piętnasty! Uważa cię za gumochłona z galopującą sklerozą?! Cóż, demencji starczej się u ciebie nie doczeka. Ty też. To nawet lepiej...

Uprzejmie wysłuchujesz prośbę, którą znasz na pamięć.

- Chciałbym uczyć obrony przed czarną magią.

- Dobrze.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ taka jest moja decyzja.

Rozmowę prowadzi doskonale beznamiętnie. Jego chorobliwie blada twarz nie odzwierciedla zawodu, który, jak mu się wydaje, właśnie przeżył po raz kolejny. Spokojnie czekasz, aż spadnie gładka maska Śmierciożercy.

Świeżo upieczony nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią nie wystawia twej cierpliwości na ciężką próbę. Zaskoczenie, szczęście, niedowierzanie, radość, zdziwienie - jak obrazki w mugolskim kalejdoskopie. Potężną siłą woli zmuszasz się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Z powodzeniem. Nie jesteś jednak w stanie pozbawić oczu wyrazu rozbawienia. Severus, jeśli się postarasz, potrafi być doprawdy pocieszny.

Kiedy twoja ofiara ponawia ostatnie pytanie, udzielasz identycznej, co wcześniej, odpowiedzi. Uważasz go za dostatecznie inteligentnego, by samodzielnie znalazł rozwiązanie.

Musisz przyznać, że zna cię doskonale: nie nalega, zastanawia się. Omiata wzrokiem pomieszczenie, jakby szukając wskazówek. Kilka razy patrzy ci w oczy i wiesz, że czeka na potwierdzenie prawidłowości swoich przypuszczeń. Nie dedukuje na głos, a ty nie próbujesz czytać w jego myślach, ale widzisz jak na dłoni, że jeszcze nie rozumie.

Przypadkowo spogląda na twoją poczerniałą rękę i nieruchomieje. Głęboko wciąga powietrze, jakby zamierzał nurkować. Zanim jego twarz ponownie tężeje w maskę bez wyrazu, widzisz na niej przebłysk żalu. Do ciebie. I do świata, który nigdy go nie rozpieszczał.

Kiwając głową z uznaniem dla jego domyślności, uśmiechasz się szeroko, choć w głębi duszy czujesz smutek. Tam właśnie, na samym dnie jestestwa, ukrywasz ogromną pretensję do losu. I jeszcze większą - do siebie. Bo nic innego, jak twoje głupie zadufanie, postawiło cię w tej sytuacji. Żeby tylko ciebie...

Twój dobry humor sprawia, że Severus wrze. Kipi złością, jak to zwyczajowo robią na jego zajęciach kociołki nieszczęsnego Longbottoma. Tylko czekasz aż wybuchnie. Wypatrujesz tej chwili z nadzieją, że ty i nikt inny będziesz stał na drodze tak długo wstrzymywanego gniewu.

Niestety, zdołał się uspokoić. Niedoczekanie. Z premedytacją, która nawet ciebie trochę niepokoi, mrugasz do niego kpiąco. Po prostu.

Wprawia cię w podziw. Odwraca się na pięcie i kieruje do drzwi gabinetu. Bez słowa. Bez roztrzaskania którejś z twoich cennych zabawek o ścianę. Bez niemego rzucenia klątwy.

Nie pozwalasz mu uciec. Zanim dociera do wyjścia, otrząsasz się. I chichoczesz. Dość upiornie, przyznajesz. Ale to naprawdę jest zabawne. Jego nieukierunkowany gniew. Twoja bezdenna głupota. Cała idiotyczna sytuacja, z której nie ma innego wyjścia.

- Szczęśliwego spełnienia pragnienia.

Nie najlepiej dobrałeś słowa pożegnania - rozdrażniony Mistrz Eliksirów wściekle rąbie drzwiami. Echo niesie się po szkole. Całe szczęście, że są wakacje: nie zdoła wyładować złości na jakimś lekkomyślnym Gryfonie.

A przecież chciałeś tylko złożyć życzenia. Szczere. Naprawdę masz nadzieję, że upragniona posada da mu szczęście. Że pozwoli choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, co będzie musiał zrobić.

Może Severus zrozumie twoje intencje, kiedy trochę ochłonie.

Może wtedy odkryje też hołd. Pokłon złożony przymiotom, jakich nie jest świadom. Może pojmie różnicę między nim, a osobami, które bez wahania uznałyby taki zbieg okoliczności za nadzwyczaj pomyślny. Które nie zwykły mieć wątpliwości. Osobami takimi, jak ty.


End file.
